A Time of Comfort
by kitt46
Summary: REVISED AND REWRITTEN While a guest in Harry's home, Severus and Albus Severus get to know each other
1. Chapter 1

A Time of Comfort

It was Christmas holidays for Hogwarts. Harry met his son, Albus, at Kings Cross; Albus was in his 5th year at Hogwarts. Together they went to get ice cream as was their custom before a wicked charge at Christmas shopping. While they were eating, Harry and Albus talked about the guest in their home.

"He had been hurt years ago and now some of those injuries are making him very ill." He is very dear to me, and I am taking care of him. The only thing is, he is currently in your room. We need to decide if you want me to leave him there, and you stay with me or some other idea you might have."

Albus was very quiet for a while. "Is my room the same as when I left it?"

"Pretty much so", replied Harry. "Well then, do you think he might not mind me bunking with him while I am home? I might even be able to help."

"That is certainly a most thoughtful decision, Albus."

"Anyway, what's his name? What do I call him?" "His name is Severus Snape, and you can call him 'Mr. Snape', I suppose."

"Is he dying?"

Harry hesitated, "I don't think so. Some days he doesn't seem too good, but he's pulled through in the past. He should this time too."

Suddenly Albus turned to his father and exclaimed: "THE SEVERUS SNAPE? The greatest potion master in modern time? He is your friend?" You know I am doing advanced work in potions with the herbology Professor, Longbottom? The professor is pants with potions, so I do all that end. Oh! Is this going to be one great holiday".

"Albus: First thing: Severus is very ill. He won't be able to work with you in your lab while he is so weak. Second. I know all about Professor Longbottom. We went to school together. Are you clear on all this?" "Yes, sir."

Earlier that morning Harry had entered the room occupied by Severus Snape. Harry had offered him the use of his home when Severus was in the throes of an attack caused by his old war injuries. It had some similarities with the muggle disease malaria with shivers. The attacks were debilitating. This was one of the worst attacks so far. St. Mongos had done all they could, but the attacks continued in episodes several times a year. Each morning Harry assisted with the morning routine: loo, bath, clean clothes, and food and medicines. It was exhausting for Severus.

Harry drew back the covers and lifted /Severus bridal style into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

"You do know you can accomplish all this with magic?" "Yes, and it would really be worse for you." "You are as weak as a little kitten"

So they continued. First the loo, Harry settling Severus on the commode and then placing the towel rack in front of him so he could steady himself, giving Severus some privacy; then lowering Severus into the bath and supporting him, while Harry gently washed the man. After dressing in a clean soft night shirt and briefs, Harry placed Severus in his bed, especially made to float, giving Severus about two inches of softness to cushion his boney self. Severus felt well taken care of, and utterly tired and shivery. Harry bent down and tenderly kissed Severus, gently caressing his mint fresh mouth. "Rest and I'll get us some breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

Pub2

Chapter 2

Harry waited over an hour before brining Severus his breakfast. It was a posset. Severus stirred as Harry entered the room. "I have something you might enjoy. A properly made hot posset. He helped Severus to incline a bit. As he slowly fed Severus, Harry began to explain that his son would be returning from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays.

"Is it Christmas? I hardly recognize the different days. What house and year is your son?"

"Albus is a fifth year in Ravenclaw."

"Whoho! you actually saddled the poor boy with that name?"

Harry smiled as he put the napkin up to Severus mouth. "It gets better, said Harry now sporting a full grin. Albus Severus"

"Ye gads man!"

"We call him Al, pretty ordinary, no? Actually, he is an exceptional lad. Very intelligent. Much, much better than his dad in potions."

"Well, he would have to be, wouldn't he?" said a smirking Severus.

"He is a good student with high marks in all subjects".

"Sports?"

"Not much. He plays Quidditch, but is not on a team. His passion is playing the cello and designing…. potions."

" Interesting, I would like to meet him.

"You will. This is his room. "

"He should have his room back then".

"Not yet. Let him decide. There was always another bed here for his guests to stay over. Would you mind if he were to share the room with you? I am sure he will be out most of the time with his friends, or down in the little lab I built for him." Anyway, I will be talking with Al about his preferences this afternoon when I meet him at Kings Cross. Then we go shopping. We expect to be back before dinner. I can leave my patronus here for you in the event you need something. Hermione is going to stop in for a while to check things. It will only be a few hours that we are out."

"It should not be a problem. I will no doubt be sleeping, although it might be nice to see Miss Granger for a bit."

Harry put all the breakfast things on a tray, and settled Severus back down to a prone position. Severus took Harry's hand in his, and tenderly kissed the knuckles.

"I am very grateful for your hospitality and care".

"You know I will do anything for you, old friend".

Severus motioned to his pouch laying on the night table. "Take it and get something for the boy from me. For Christmas."

"Something regarding potions?"

"Certainly". Then Severus closed his eyes, and was soon sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later in the afternoon Hermione stopped by the Potter residence. She had brought some dinner for Harry, Albus, and Severus. Like a budding Molly, she was very good in the domestic area. She heard Severus call just as she was getting the tea things together.

"Be up in a minute".

"Well, Severus, how are you doing? Some tea? A tea cup started its way to Severus. Oops! I guess, I'd better help you."

"Yes, tea stains probably won't look nice on Harry's linen.

"You seem just as always…. murmured Severus. Still it is very good to see you again. Do I detect a little… pointing to Hermione's stomach?"

"Shush, No one knows yet. So, how do you know?"

Severus smiled. "Even in a weakened state, I can detect a third magical being among us now."

"I need to tell Ron first, so please don't tell Harry."

"Your little secret is good here", said Severus pointing to his heart.

They talked a little about Severus illness, and Severus meeting Albus.

"I just can't believe Harry gave the boy those names."

"He did it for you. I think it was his link to you during those years that you weren't around." Whether you like the choice of names, or not… Albus is a wonderful son. Sensitive, brainy, and without being a "know it all" I might add", Hermione snorted. Talented also. How and why he plays the cello, I don't know, but he plays like an angel."

"Severus, I see you are becoming fatigued. Let me take that tea cup. Hermione tucked Severus in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I will see you on Christmas. Now rest. Harry should be along soon"

Harry carefully tossed the pouch on the night stand.

"Didn't you get something for the boy"?

"No, I had a better idea, but first I need to do something for it to happen".

"Sounds conniving", murmured Severus as he expanded the word conniving..

"In a way it is". Harry slipped an old book out of an old brown paper covering. "I need to return this to you first, and then, if you would like, you could give it to Al".

"Well for gad sakes, what is it"?

"Only this."

Harry produced the old beat up version of his school potions book. The one annotated by the Half Blood Prince. I couldn't bear to let it go, so I wrapped it up and kept it all these years. Here. It's yours. Al greatly admires you, and I know that this would be the greatest gift you could give him… if you wanted to, of course."

"Of course, if I want to. Do you really think this old thing would mean anything to him?" Severus turned the book over several times, feeling the texture of the covers, smelling its odor, opening the cover and recognizing his handwriting.

"I do. Perhaps... but, you would warn him regarding certain curses."

"I should think so. If he is as good a potions student as you say, I doubt that he will follow his father and just try out a curse without knowing anything about it, now, would he?"

"Ah, yeah!" "Well, ok. So be it. A potions book for a young potion student."

Harry took Albus upstairs to his bedroom, now occupied by Severus. Severus was awake.

" Heard you come in. Miss Granger only left a bit ago."

"Severus, this is Albus Severus, my son."

It took Severus a little while to get his hand out from the covers, and extend it to Albus. "I am very glad to meet you. Your father was telling me you are interested in potions. "

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir. A real honor".

Harry could tell that Al was jumping with excitement to meet Severus.

"Al was telling me he was working on an advanced project with Professor Longbottom."

"I do the potion work", interrupted Al. Professor Longbottom is happy for me to do the potions part while he works on the plant part. We are growing Salvia Divinorum."

"Ah, Longbottom. He never ceases to amaze me. So how goes the project?"

"Oh very well sir. We have succeeded in growing over fifty small seedlings. With the special nutrient potion, I came up with, we can get them to thrive in green house conditions. We have episodic temperature change and breeze spells going throughout the day so they seem to do well."

"OK, Al, lets let Severus rest, while we get supper together."

Together Al and Harry got supper. Mostly it was a Jamaican curry, but also Hermione had brought a chicken fricassee.

"You seem just so excited Al".

"Well, to you and Professor Longbottom's group, he might mean one thing. But to us kids, he is a legend, a living legend".

"Well, glad to hear that. He was not that back in the day".

After eating Al went downstairs to his lab to mess around. Harry took dinner up to Severus.

"Quite a boy you have".

"You're correct. The book is a perfect gift". "Couldn't ask for a better kid. By the way, he will sleep in that trundle cot next to his desk. He'll probably read himself to sleep. Al was pretty worked up to meet you. Oh! His group, quote, unquote, thinks you are a living legend."

"Humph" was the only reply Severus gave out.

"My sentiments as well."

"Git."

"No, you're the git!

Get out of here…"

"Well, good night." Harry bent down and gathered Severus in his arms. Severus gave gentle kisses on Harry's neck and forehead. Harry returned them. "My dearest friend."

Around eleven, Al came into the room and changed into his pajamas. He started to read when he heard Severus calling for the loo.

"Just a minute."

Al went into the bathroom and got a bottle, and briefly warmed the top of the glass. He drew back the covers and helped Severus relieve himself.

"There, that does it, Sir."

Al took the bottle and disposed of the contents. When he returned, Severus motioned for him to sit near him.

"Sir?"

"Please, call me 'uncle'. "Uncle" is much closer to the way things are, I think."

"OK. Uncle."

You do have your grandmother's eyes…"

"And my dad's crazy hair."

"So you really do enjoy potions. What else do you like? Girls?"

"Oh, not too much yet. I love to play my cello. Say, would you like me to play for you? Music to go to sleep by, nothing too riot-like."

"I would indeed."

Al got out the seemingly huge cello, placed it between his skinny knees and began playing Samuel Barber's Adagio. After a while Severus was indeed asleep. Al put the cello aside and tucked Severus under the covers. "Sleep well Uncle" and he kissed Severus on the cheek


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For several more days Severus was in a state of perpetual fatigue. Then, slowly he began to recover his strength. The shivering spasms lessened until they stopped. His appetite was returning. Severus was becoming more and more impatient in bed. By Christmas day he was able to spend periods of time downstairs with Harry and Al, and all the friends and family who dropped in for a Christmas open house. The food was exceptional. Molly Weasly and Hermione had outdone themselves. Everyone's favorites were there. Al, Harry, and Al exchanged gifts. Just as Harry and Severus thought, Al was over the moon when he received the Half Blood Prince Potion book.

"Uncle Severus, This is just unbelievable. Thank you very much."

"Read it, but don't attempt to do any of the things you read in there until I go over it with you."

Al gave an almost hurt expression. "You know I wouldn't."

"Well, someone who shall be nameless did just that."

Harry winced.

"I just want to be sure. That's all. Now give me a hug."

Later when everything quieted down, Severus took Al in hand, and the two of them had a long session over the tattered book.

A/N: Thank you all for your suggestions for improving this story. I do see what you have all said, and hope that this will help to making your reading more enjoyable. All the best to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus was able to spend more and more time downstairs. It was nice, and made for a warm and loving family group. Albus grew up always knowing this environment. For Harry and Severus, it was like a little bit of heaven. Severus was still too weak to be actively involved, but he surely enjoyed being a part of it all. Albus just about idolized his new uncle. The day Severus went down into the small lab in the basement, both were almost overwhelmed. Severus was fast becoming attached to the engaging young man. They quickly seemed to lapse into a short-cut language of potions. Severus had so much to teach, and Albus was so eager to learn. Harry just beamed in pride of Albus. In spite of the fact that Harry loved Severus dearly, he could not forget how awful the subject of potions was for him back when he was a student.

It was the last weekend that Al would be home for holiday break. Guests had been in and out of the house. Al had friends over, and had just left to be with his cousins to play a pick-up game of Quidditch. Severus and Harry were lying on the couch together; their robes open to each other. Al burst into the room as Severus was slipping down his trousers.

"Augh, wrong timing". "

Harry leaned forward and drew his robe around Severus. Al immediately left the room.

Harry kissed Severus on the cheek, and said, "Darling, let me go to him."

Harry knocked lightly on Al's bedroom door. When he entered, Al was putting some things into his rucksack.

"Why did you come back"?

"I forgot some stuff. Sorry about bursting in like that".

"Yes, well, I guess I need to have a word with you before you leave. You know how we have been very compatible and happy as a family unit these past weeks?"

"Yes, I like it".

"Well I was thinking that I would see if it couldn't become a permanent thing. Any thoughts?"

Al smiled and took his dad in his arms. "You have been alone so many years since Mum passed. I am very happy you have someone now. Uncle and I are great together. It's a fine idea."

"I am so happy you understand. I was planning to ask Severus after you leave for Hogwarts."

"Wonderful. Now- I have to really get going." Al bounded down the stairs. He veered into the living room with a huge smile, and gave his uncle a kiss and hug.

"Got to go now" and he was out the door.

"So, back on the train to Hogwarts"?

"Yes. It's just the two of us in the house now. I am glad of the quiet again."

"I too."

Harry sat on the bed, and took Severus in his arms. "I've wanted to do this for some days now".

"Have you now"?

"Yes, and there is more".

Harry shifted himself and placed his hand firmly on Severus lower abdomen. He pressed, and then kissed Severus. Harry felt warmth well up within himself, and there was a reaction across Severus briefs. Then Harry picked up Severus almost like he was going to throw him over his shoulder".

"Put me down you oaf!"

"I want to take you somewhere".

"Where"?

"You'll see." Harry carried Severus across the hall to his room, and carefully placed him on a small couch.

"I can walk perfectly well now you know."

"Of course I know."

"Please. Please let me do this."

Severus relented.

Taking both Severus hands, and looking straight at his face, Harry spoke. "Severus, will you stay here always and be bonded to me, and be a family with Albus?"

Severus nodded and softly said "yes".

For hours they stayed together, professing their love. Soon however the sounds of growling stomachs became evident.

"Some dinner?"

"Yes. It would do well, I suppose."

They got up and dressed, poking and fooling around with each other all the way to the kitchen. Harry looked in the cooler.

"What's in here that will keep the "greatest potion master in modern time" going?"

"Who's that?"

Harry, feigning deep surprise and throwing his arms up, exclaimed, "According to Al, it's you!"


End file.
